Olivia Tennet
Olivia Tennet (born January 4, 1991) is an actress and dancer from Auckland, New Zealand. She is known to fans of Power Rangers for playing the role of Doctor K, the mentor figure and technical advisor from the series' seventeenth season, Power Rangers RPM. She was married to Milo Cawthorne from 2013 to 2016. Television and Film Career Tennet made her first television appearance on an anti-smacking commercial at age 7. Soon afterwards, she appeared on Xena: Warrior Princess as a little runaway princess named Alesia in one episode of the series' fourth season (1999). She later appeared in the movie Kids World as Nicole Mitchell, a role for which she won the Best Juvenile Performer Award at the 2000 Nokia New Zealand Film Awards for her role in the movie. Following this, Tennet had a minor part in the movie Ozzie, which featured RPM co-star Rose McIver (Summer Landsdown, Ranger Operator Series Yellow). She also had a leading role in the short film Watermark, which was shown in major film festivals such as the French Cannes Film Festival. The film received many awards, including a personal one for Best Actress, at the 2003 New Zealand Drifting Clouds Film Festival in Wellington. But she would gain her biggest international exposure playing a small part in Peter Jackson's adaptation of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers ''as a young Rohan girl named Freda. She can be seen fleeing a burning village on a horse along with her onscreen brother Éothain. Tennet returned to the small screen in a guest appearance on ''P. E. T. Detectives ''(2003), a show starring ''RPM co-star Milo Cawthorne (Ziggy Grover, Ranger Operator Series Green). A few years later, she would play the role of the circus performer Lilith in the post-apocalyptic children's fantasy Maddigan's Quest (2006), starring Rose McIver as the lead role of Garland. A year later, Tennet would gain her biggest television role prior to RPM as Tuesday Warner on the long-running nightly New Zealand medical drama Shortland Street (2007, 2008). Tennet then joined the cast of'' RPM'' (2009) as Doctor K. Tennet then appeared on the New Zealand comedy The Almighty Johnson''s (2011) as Delphine. She also appeared later that year in the miniseries ''Underbelly NZ: Land of the Long Green Cloud as Julie Theilman, a real-life drug courier and heroin user. Theatre and Dance Tennet is also an experienced stage actress in New Zealand, having participated in both amateur and professional theatrical performances in shows like 360 (co-starring Milo Cawthorne), Waiting for Jim, and Stepping Out. In June 2009, she and a classmate from her secondary school traveled to London to participate in three weeks of acting workshops conducted at the Globe Theatre with the Young Shakespeare Company, being taught by tutors from both the Globe Theatre and the Royal Shakespeare Company. Aside from her acting talents, Tennet is also an accomplished dancer. She has competed and won awards in several dancing competitions in New Zealand. She also has a YouTube channel featuring her performing jazz, tap, and hip hop dance choreography. She also worked on choreography for Sirens, a water ballet show put on by the Wet Hot Beauties for the 2011 Auckland Fringe Festival. In 2011, Tennet also appeared on stage in two productions with the Peach Theatre Company as both Emilia in Othello and Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz. Notes *In the movie Kids World, Tennet co-starred with Blake Foster, known to fans of Power Rangers as Justin Stewart, the Blue Ranger from ''Power Rangers Turbo''. He played a character named Ryan Mitchell, a name shared with the Titanium Ranger from ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue''. *In addition to dancing and acting, Tennet also has various musical talents. She can sing as well as play the violin and piano—instruments which her character used in the episodes "Ranger Yellow, Part 2" and "Doctor K" on Power Rangers RPM. *Tennet was only 17 years old when she portrayed the role of Doctor K on RPM, at the time of its production, making her the youngest of the season's core cast. She was 18 when the series premiered in March 2009. *Tennet's older brother Anton appeared in the Power Rangers Dino Thunder episode "Triassic Triumph". He can be seen talking to Conner about Alexi, the foreign soccer player. *Tennet was formerly married to RPM co-star Milo Cawthorne, who played Ziggy Grover, they divorced in 2016. Gallery J680x1024-00430.jpg|As Tuesday Warner from Shortland Street. J604x403-00961.jpg|As Doctor K from Power Rangers RPM. J640x426-00454.jpg|As Lynne in the play Stepping Out. J2912x4368-00440.jpg|Headshot from 2009 with shorter hair. J2912x4368-00439.jpg|Another headshot from 2009. - Original size.jpeg|Headshot from 2010. Links *Olivia Tennet - The Internet Movie Database (IMDb) . *Olivia Tennet - Karen Kay Management, Ltd . Tennet, Olivia Category:Narrators Category:Actors who appeared in Shortland Street